


Finale: it's been a long, long time

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Super duper party people [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Baatar Jr is just generally a hoe, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's hot, Kinky, Kinky sex, Korra is a hoe for Kuvira, Krew 2.0, Lots of feels and emotional development, Military Uniforms, Neck Kissing, Partying, Police Uniforms, Slow Dancing, Smut, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex, a smidge of angst but it's relatively funny, hot and steamy, many many film references, nostalgic references, there's a really decent and long sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Well, as the title suggests this is the final part of my prequel series...there's loads of sex, lots of drinking, several movie references and a group chat!Basically loose ends get tied and we see how we get to the start of the series that follows this!Just trust me fam...please :)
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Super duper party people [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103003
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	Finale: it's been a long, long time

**Author's Note:**

> The final part! And it's a bloody long one too!  
> FYI the first 3000 words is pretty much just smut so if you want to you can just read that bit and leave XD  
> jk, jk!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as it was so much fun to write!

Korra scrunched her nose slightly as her eyes fluttered open, the morning sun glaring into her eyes through the window where the blinds weren’t quite closed properly. The room smelt different from her old apartment, the one she’d shared with Bolin and Opal, it was also bigger, brighter and full of packing boxes. The boxes mainly contained clothing that she had yet to hang up but that wasn’t currently on her agenda as she felt the muscular arm draped around her waist tighten its hold, pulling her flush against the older girl’s body. She let her own arm come up to rest on top of the one around her waist, trailing her fingers over the lines and curves of the well-defined muscles, from the top of Kuvira’s biceps all the way down to her strong fingers. The digits flexed and tensed when Korra’s fingertips caressed them and she felt the hand they were attached to squeeze her toned abdomen, as if to say ‘mine’, and the feeling of the face nuzzling into her neck made the Inuit smile. She adored how possessive and protective her lover could be, watching her growl at fuckboys who’d continuously flirt with Korra even after she’d rejected them was one of the most attractive things she’d ever seen and it made her hotter than she’d like to admit. She was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of a low grumble on the back of her neck which sent vibrations across her skin and she smiled again. Although she’d never admit it, Kuvira was actually quite a noisy sleeper, grumbling and muttering with the occasional snore. Luckily Korra found it endearing rather than irritating as it showed yet another soft side to her girlfriend and one that was rarely seen by anyone other than herself.

She shifted slightly, pressing herself back into the firm body of her lover and it was then that she felt something hard against her ass and she fought to smother a laugh when she realised that her girlfriend had a boner, or maybe a better term for it was ‘morning wood’. Since this had never happened before she was unsure of the procedure but decided that it would be unfair and maybe even unkind of her to leave it unattended to. With this in mind she turned over so she was facing her girlfriend and gently pushed the other girl onto her back, pulling the sheets off of them so she could get a proper look at what she was working with.

Kuvira grumbled again and furrowed her brow slightly when the sheets were removed but didn’t wake up which was no surprise to Korra. The taller girl was possibly one of the heaviest sleepers she’d ever met, although she often found it hard to get to sleep, once she was out that would be it until the morning and there was little hope of rousing her.

The Inuit girl grinned as she saw her girlfriend’s cock straining against her boxers and wasted no time in pulling them down, freeing her lover’s erection which stood proudly, pulsing with want and begging for Korra to do something with it. When she wrapped her hand around it (or at least as much as she could given its wide girth) the sleeping girl’s hips twitched and jerked slightly, mumbling quietly as she felt the contact on her cock. The tanned girl slowly moved her hand up and down the shaft, lazily jerking her off as she pressed kisses to the base of the appendage, revelling in the soft sleepy moans it elicited from her lover’s mouth, followed by the occasional growl which made her pussy throb with want and wetness.

She continued to jerk her off but removed her lips from the base of her cock in favour of moving up to her mouth to press hot kisses to Kuvira’s face and lips. Eventually she felt her kiss back and saw emerald green eyes staring directly into her blue ones, feeling a strong hand came to cup her jaw as her girlfriend sat them both upright, slipping her tongue into Korra’s mouth as the younger girl stroked her erection.

“Hey” The Inuit girl murmured between kisses and she felt Kuvira smile at the greeting.

“Hey baby.” Her girlfriend replied sleepily and Korra grinned slightly before moving back down to kiss her throbbing dick, flicking her tongue over the head of her cock as she lapped up the precum that was already spilling from the tip which caused Kuvira to groan, threading her fingers through Korra’s hair.

“Suck it.” She growled and the brunette was eager to comply, almost immediately taking the tip in her mouth and sucking it harshly, hollowing her cheeks out as she did so. With the tip in her mouth, Korra’s tongue continued to swirl around it, flicking over the slit as she did so, loving the way it made Kuvira’s hand tense in her hair thus tugging it slightly. Even the tip stretched her mouth slightly and she knew that she’d be hard pushed to fit much more in her mouth but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying, after all she knew this was the best way to convince Kuvira to reward her. They had an interesting power dynamic, the taller girl was in control 90% of the time and Korra loved subbing for her, the promise of being rewarded for good behaviour excited her beyond all else so she’d gladly listen to her girlfriend’s commands an orders, obeying them to the best of her ability just to hear praise fall from the other girl’s lips. It wasn’t long before Kuvira couldn’t take the teasing ministrations anymore and she pressed gently against the back of her girlfriend’s head, urging her to take more of her dick in her mouth.

Again her wish was granted as Korra slid her mouth further down, swallowing around more of the shaft probably taking 6 of its 12 inches into her throat. She pulled her head back up and off of the pulsating cock until she was back at the tip before quickly sliding back down, taking half of it into her mouth again and continuing to jerk off the bottom half. She bobbed her head up and down the shaft, sucking and licking until Kuvira’s hips bucked more frequently at which point the older girl pushed her head down even further to take another couple of inches until most of her cock was stuffed into Korra’s eager mouth. Her girlfriend sucked and swallowed around it until the urge to gag became too much and she pushed against Kuvira’s hand, signalling to the older girl to let her move back a little. Korra was mercifully allowed to move her head slightly further away, until her gag reflex had stopped hindering her, only to be pushed straight back down to take more of Kuvira’s massive dick.

“Oh fuck! Yes Korra! **Good girl**!” She moaned sending a fresh flow of wetness to the tanned girl’s pussy as she basked in the praise, only letting it spur her on to take more and more of Kuvira’s hot cock down her throat. She was nearly deepthroating it and the taller girl was seeing stars as the heat of Korra’s mouth sank lower and lower, encompassing more of her dick by the second. Her balls felt tense and she knew she didn’t have long before she’d be cumming. In an effort to speed up the process she started to thrust her hips into her girlfriend’s lips every time Korra slid her mouth down her length and stars danced through her vision when she did, causing loud moans to escape her lips.

“Korra, I’m so close baby, yeah just like that. You’re such a good girl Korra, taking my dick like this. Oh fuck!” Kuvira groaned and her girlfriend felt her own underwear cling to her uncomfortably as arousal flowed through her and most noticeably out of her pussy which was literally dripping with lust, her wetness trickling down her thighs. Sensing that her lover was close to release the Inuit girl increased her pace, sucking and swirling her tongue all over Kuvira’s dick, goading her into letting go which only caused more lewd groans to fall from the taller girl’s mouth as her hips bucked frantically.

“I’m gonna…oh spirits, I’m gonna cum!” She cried in ecstasy and she used the hand that was on the back of Korra’s head to shove her down onto her cock, holding her with it buried into the back of her throat as thick hot spurts of cum shot out of her dick and into the of her girlfriend’s waiting mouth. The tanned girl stayed there, taking as much seed as she could, enjoying the feeling of the sweet liquid filling her cheeks and throat until it started spilling from her lips, making her pull off of Kuvira and swallow what was in her mouth so she could gasp for air. She wiped the trail of cum that was dripping down her chin and once she’d got her breath back she kissed her lover, who was still reeling from her orgasm, fiercely and she revelled in the soft moan that it drew from Kuvira who could taste herself on Korra’s tongue.

“Good morning.” The tanned girl murmured and she felt the other girl grin wolfishly between kisses.

“It’s a fucking fabulous morning if you ask me.” The raven-haired girl replied with a smug smirk which made Korra laugh quietly as her girlfriend moved to kiss her neck, nipping and licking at the skin there as her lithe fingers trailed over the expanse of her taut stomach, stroking and caressing the caramel skin on show which, in turn, sent shivers down the younger girl’s spine. The lips attacking her neck sucked harshly against the skin and then she felt teeth bite forcefully on the same spot, creating what she knew would be a deep purple hickey. There was nothing she loved more than to look in the mirror after a session of love-making (Or in this case, pure carnal fucking) and to look at all the love-bites that would be scattered across her neck and collarbone, sometimes even going down between her breasts. There’d been one time where Kuvira had been feeling particularly cocky and had somehow managed to make a ‘K’ on her neck out of hickies and when Korra had noticed she’d blushed furiously asking why she’d done it. The response had been priceless and had left the tanned girl’s face a picture of embarrassment but also longing as the taller girl had simply stated that its purpose was ‘to let everyone know who you belong to’. It had been said so nonchalantly that Korra hadn’t been sure if she’d been serious or not but the proud smirk that Kuvira had sent her later that evening as she admired the mark was enough to tell her that she meant it. That had only sent a spiral of butterflies into the younger girl’s stomach and refuelled her desire for her lover despite her legs which were aching from their earlier tryst.

It wasn’t always serious between them though, there had been many times where they hadn’t been able to stop grinning or giggling as they shared short sweet kisses, fumbling with shirt buttons and belt buckles as they mumbled confessions of their love for one another, all whilst beaming and nuzzling their noses against one another. Moments like that often led to soft and slow emotional sex, full of smiles and gentle hands, stroking and caressing and more often than not they ended up with their fingers intertwined as they whispered sweet nothings into each other’s ears. Today was not one of those days, today was a day for pure pleasure and kinky sex, a chance to relieve any pent up horniness they were harbouring and relieve it they would.

As Kuvira continued to litter her neck with kisses and create an abundance of hickies she could feel those strong hands slowly moving down to her bra-clad breasts, rubbing her hardened nipples through the material with her thumbs. The clasp of her bra got undone and she helped her girlfriend get the garment off of her and once it was abandoned on the floor those cool hands returned to her boobs, Kuvira massaging and groping them which made several moans escape the Inuit girl’s lips. The taller girl removed her lips from Korra’s neck in favour of using them to attack her tits, kissing and licking the soft flesh which drew more moans from the tanned girl particularly when strong fingers pinched and tugged her nipples. The tanned girl wrapped her arms around the back of Kuvira’s head and pulled her closer so she was practically smothered by Korra’s tanned tits and she groaned when, even with her face nuzzled into her girlfriend’s cleavage, the green-eyed girl still continued to press wet kisses between her boobs before licking a long stripe up the valley of her breasts and the feeling of the cool trail of saliva left in the wake of her tongue sent shivers down Korra’s spine.

“P-please baby, touch me.” She whined as she ground her hips into Kuvira’s lap, hoping to gain some kind of friction and the taller girl pulled her head out of her girlfriend’s breasts so she could capture her lips in a fierce kiss as she ran one of her hands over the taut skin of Korra’s stomach getting closer and closer to her panties. When it stopped just above the hem of her underwear she whined again, but this time the sound was muffled by her girlfriend’s lips so she tightened her arms around the back of the taller girl’s neck as she ground down again whimpering with need. Thankfully, those skilled fingers swiftly passed the waistband in favour of finding something else and Korra gasped when she felt a single digit slide through her folds, getting coated in her dripping arousal and sending an initial wave of pleasure through her lower abdomen. The finger played with her pussy whilst Kuvira bit down on her lip, causing the faint taste of iron to fill both their mouths which made Korra arch her back in pleasure, moaning loudly as she did so.

Soon a second finger joined the first, just sliding back and forth through her drenched folds, occasionally swiping over her clit, winding her up as the older girl smirked at the lewd sounds she was eliciting from her girlfriend. Korra was going to whimper again but she stopped herself and decided that she was done being quiet about her needs as Kuvira clearly wasn’t going to just give it to her unless she asked explicitly.

“Please fuck me, please I need you inside! Please give me your cock, I’ve been a good girl, I’m begging you!” Korra said breathily and the muscular girl’s dick throbbed almost painfully with the desperation to be balls deep in the other girl’s pussy. Even after her blowjob her cock had remained at full mast, still excruciatingly hard and ready to cum again.

Kuvira removed her lips from her lover’s mouth and looked her straight in the eyes as she pulled her fingers from Korra’s panties and held the two that were sticky with arousal up to the younger girl’s mouth. Immediately they were taken in, getting sucked clean as the green-eyed girl watched hungrily. It was one of the most erotic things she’d ever seen, she’d never imagined that watching Korra suck her own arousal off of her fingers would be so damn hot but oh it was and it made her length twitch excitedly.

“You’re right, you have been a good girl and good girls get rewarded.” She growled once she’d taken her fingers back, sliding her hand down to grasp at her lover’s throat and squeeze it slightly which dragged a long and low whine from Korra’s mouth. **This** was something they’d have to explore at a later date because right now Kuvira was intent on fucking her girlfriend into oblivion and filling her tight pussy with as much of her seed as she could fit.

“Strip, then lie down on your front with your ass in the air. **Now.** ” She ordered and the tanned girl immediately got off of her lap and pulled off her panties, tossing them carelessly across the room. Then she did as instructed and led down on the bed on her front, her ass in the air for Kuvira to admire. And admire it she did once she pulled her boxers off completely and her tank top got dumped on the floor too. She knelt behind Korra’s ass and squeezed it greedily before landing a harsh smack on one cheek which caused a loud moan to come from the younger girl.

“Do you want me to fuck you? You want me to pound you with my cock until you can’t walk don’t you? You’ve been so well behaved for me and because you’re such a good little girl I’m going to be nice to you and let you take my dick in your tight pussy. You want that don’t you Korra?!” She said with a guttural growl as she rubbed the tip of her length against the soaking folds of her girlfriend’s cunt, allowing the head to slide through the wet lips just to tease the tanned girl even further.

“Yes, please, please fuck me! Give me your dick!”

Making good on her promise the taller girl lined herself up and slowly slid her cock into the cunt that was spread before her, easing herself in and relishing in the tight warmth that surrounded her length once she was fully-sheathed within Korra. Slowly she rocked her hips back and forth, giving little thrusts into the tanned girl’s wet pussy, winding her up as one of her arms stretched forwards and fisted itself in her girlfriend’s hair. She tugged hard which caused Korra to release a loud gasp quickly followed by a series of moans as she increased the pace of her hips, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing throughout the apartment.

“Oh yes! Fuck it feels so good Kuvira!” She cried but the second she said her girlfriend’s name, the glorious cock that’d been stretching her pussy so deliciously, got pulled out and she received a harsh smack on the ass.

“You know better than that. What do you call me? What would a good girl call me?” She snarled and when Korra didn’t answer immediately she got another hard smack on the other butt cheek.

“Daddy!” The Inuit girl cried and Kuvira began to move her hips again, thrusting with vigour and lust into her girlfriend’s tight cunt which had begun to clench around her every time she thrust in, trying to keep her inside.

“Well done, you’re so good for me, so good for Daddy.” The green-eyed girl purred and Korra whimpered in agreement as her hair got tugged again by the hand that was still gripping it. Kuvira increased her pace yet again, slamming her hips in and out of the younger girl at a ravenous space as she filled her pussy up and swiftly retreated, continuing to stretch her lover’s inner walls with each thrust.

Korra started to push her hips back onto her girlfriend’s cock every time she thrust in so their hips were meeting roughly in unison, making the hits of pleasure even bigger as they rippled through both their bodies. Every time Kuvira’s massive dick was completely sheathed inside of her the tanned girl’s vision danced with sparks and fireworks as the 12-inch-long appendage stretched her both widthways and lengthways, hitting new places that no other lover had ever been able to reach, and upon exit it rubbed her g-spot every single time which sent waves of ecstasy through her core and up into her body. Her wanton moans and gasps attested to this and showed Kuvira just how good Korra felt which only increased her own pleasure tenfold as she pistoned her hips back and forth into her girlfriend’s pussy.

“Daddy I’m so close, please let me cum!” She cried and upon hearing this the muscular girl let go of Korra’s hair and used that hand to move down to her clit, rubbing it in tandem with her thrusts as her other hand groped and squeezed her ass cheeks, giving them the occasional smack.

“Cum for Daddy, cum for me Korra!” She growled and with one final thrust and a flick of her clit her girlfriend was cumming with a loud moan as her tight cunt walls quivered and clenched around Kuvira’s cock, her orgasm flowing through her body as she came with waves of pleasure coursing through her.

“Well done babygirl, you’ve been so good. I’m going to fill you up with my cum baby because you’ve been so well behaved.” She purred into her lover’s ear as she continued to thrust her hips into Korra’s pussy, rich squelching sounds filling the room as the wetness of her girlfriend’s cunt continued to encompass her massive dick. She pumped her hips in one last time before emptying herself with a loud moan and let hot jets of seed spill rapidly from her dick and fill the tanned girl up. Korra cried out in pleasure as she felt the thick cum shoot into her, it’s warmth spreading throughout her pussy and they stayed like that, Kuvira’s cock continuing to fill her up until they’d both finished with the last remains of their orgasms ebbing away. Eventually Kuvira pulled out and her girlfriend flopped down onto the bed rolling onto her back, her cheeks red and her chest rising and falling as she came down from her high, grinning at the other girl as she watched her get off of the bed and open one of the packing boxes, looking for a clean pair of boxers.

“Babe that was so hot and **_so good_**.” Korra said and she received a proud smirk from Kuvira once she’d found some clean underwear and slipped them on.

“All that moaning told me as much, but it’s nice to hear it in words.” She said as she walked back to the bed to lean down and press a soft kiss to the younger girl’s lips, pulling back even when Korra’s lithe fingers tried to drag her down onto the bed in hopes of a post sex cuddle where they could spend the rest of the day wrapped up in each other.

“I’m sorry baby but I’ve got to go to work, I can’t be late for my first day on the job. Do you know where I put my uniform?”

“Uniform?” Korra asked with wide eyes, she hadn’t known that Kuvira would have a uniform. She watched her girlfriend move methodically from one box to the next as she replied, clearly looking for this mysterious outift.

“Yeah, it’s in one of the boxes in here, I’ve just got to r-oh here it is! Ok well I’m gonna have a shower and get changed. I love you.” Kuvira said as she pulled out a neatly folded outfit and heading into their bathroom leaving Korra, naked, on their king-sized bed. 

The younger girl decided to scroll through her social media but as soon as she opened the device she saw several missed texts from Asami and rolled her eyes. They hadn’t spoken in months, since Kuvira had told her that she’d been kissed by the CEO…twice. Korra wasn’t usually one to hold a grudge for more than a week or so but in this case it was different, Asami had messed with her relationship, knowing that Kuvira was with her best friend and despite having a boyfriend and none of that sat well with the blue-eyed girl. Plus Miss Sato hadn’t even bothered to apologise to Korra about the whole thing, although it was possible she was unaware that the Inuit girl actually knew about it.

She ignored the messages in favour of reading the ones from Opal, Bo, Baatar Jr and Mako who were all in a group chat together which they’d labelled ‘Krew 2.0’. (The original ‘Krew’ chat had just been Korra, Bo, Mako and Asami but the second one had been made as the five had grown closer and realised that they all enjoyed each other’s company.) She’d asked Kuvira if she’d wanted to be part of the text groups but her girlfriend had politely declined after stating that she was too, quote unquote, ‘mature’ for such silliness at which point Korra had snorted with laughter, asking her why ‘if she was so mature’ did she play Minecraft because according to Korra it was a children’s game. The glare she’d been sent was enough to get her to shut up for a week and she’d never teased her about it since.

**_[Opium] Heyyy Gang!_ **

**_[Bo the himbo] Hey boo_ ** **_😊_ **

_Hi guys, what’s up with y’all?_

**_[Opium] Ew Korra…ew…tmi…it’s only 7:45, I can’t cope with that kinda shit this early._ **

_Uhh? Care to explain? I’m so confused rn…_

**_[Opium] You only ever say ‘y’all’ when you’ve had sex…like it’s rlly noticeable._ **

**_[Bo the himbo] She’s not wrong, then again, Opal’s never wrong._ **

_Shit, is it really that obvious? Whoops…but can you blame me? I’ve just had some of the best sex of my liiiiife! Tbf sex with ur sister is always the best sex of my life lol XD_

**_[Opium] EW EW EW EW EW EW EW! I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!_ **

**_[Hopeless Homo] I would ask for details but I’m with Opal on that one…I don’t want to know…Although I am curious about one thing…_ **

**_[Opium] Baatar Jr Beifong I swear to god if you finish that sentence I’m gonna kill you…or throw up, I’m not sure which._ **

**_[Hopeless Homo] You always tell me that you can hardly walk after sex w/ dickstain so I gotta ask…how big is it?_ **

**_[Opium] BAATAR! NO!_ **

_DUDE XD Lemme ask her if she minds me telling u lol brb_

**_[Bo the himbo] Gotta love the respect there Korra, you go girl! Honour those boundaries!_ **

**_[Shark brows] What tf is going on in this chat_ **

**_[Bo the himbo] Hey Mako! Korra’s just had sex and Baatar asked how big Kuvira’s dick is._ **

**_[Shark brows] I already regret getting involved in this._ **

_Fam I’m back, I had to interrupt her shower and she laughed so hard her face went bright red and she started snorting but either way, she’s chill w/ me telling u guys._

**_[Hopeless Homo] WAIT DON’T SAY YET! I wanna guess…_ **

**_[Opium] you’re all disgusting…I’m going for 7 inches_ **

**_[Bo the himbo] Oooh that’s a pretty high start…I’m gonna go for a 8_ **

**_[Shark brows] If I was participating in this ridiculous game I’d go for a 6 because that’s far more realistic given the national average._ **

**_[Hopeless Homo] Why tf do u know the national average? Also the ‘B’ in Beifong stands for big soooo…I’m coming in with a solid 9 and a half._ **

**_[Shark brows] I looked it up for…research purposes._ **

_I just have to come in and stop all of you because you’re all so wrong it’s not even funny. I’m literally wheezing._

**_[Hopeless Homo] Don’t keep us waiting Ra-ra!_ **

_I still don’t understand how the nickname ‘ra-ra’ came from Korra but nvm._

**_[Bo the himbo] Just tell us girl!_ **

_Haha ok._

_12_

**_[Opium] …….._ **

**_[Hopeless Homo] …….._ **

**_[Bo the himbo] …….._ **

**_[Shark brows] …….._ **

**_[Hopeless Homo] jesus suffering fuck…_ **

**_[Opium] I BEG YOUR EVER LOVING PARDON?!_ **

**_[Bo the himbo] woah…like…big woah…_ **

**_{Shark brows has left the chat}_ **

**_[Bo the himbo] @Opal your sister is HUNG_ **

**_[Opium] @Bolin if you say that again I’m leaving you._ **

**_[Hopeless Homo] tf…she isn’t even a dude and yet she still has a bigger dick than me…not fair…not fair at all. Oh and someone add Mako back to the chat._ **

_{ **Ra-ra** added **Shark Brows** to the chat}_

_Done. Oh also, moving on from the subject of my girlfriend’s dick, does anyone wanna go clubbing tonight? I have no work this week because the plumbing burst at the council building so we’re not allowed back until they’ve fixed it lol. It smells so bad._

**_[Bo the himbo] We are defo not done talking about Kuvira’s dick but for the time being…YES I AM SO DOWN!_ **

**_[Opium] ME TOO! Although I’m completely finished talking about the contents of my SISTER’S underwear._ **

**_[Hopeless Homo] My grindr date just cancelled so yh I’m in 100%_ **

**_[Shark brows] I can’t I’ve got work but I’ll come next time! Hey why don’t you invite Asami? She’s in Zaofu for the next week or two for work, you guys should totally hang out! She keeps telling me how little she’s seen all of you recently, especially you Korra._ **

**_[Bo the himbo] OK MOVING SWIFTLY ON! Should we try that new club on southside? I heard it has the BEST music aaaaand @Baatar it’s quite popular on the gay scene_ ** **_😉_ **

**_[Hopeless Homo] oh uh thanks Bo_ **

_It sounds good himbo! Shall I pick you guys up?_

**_[Opium] NO! NO IT’S FINE I’LL BE THE DESIGNATED DRIVER AND I’LL PICK EVERYONE UP!!!_ **

_Oh come on! My driving is **not that bad!** _

**_[Bo the himbo] My anxiety says otherwise._ **

**_[Shark brows] Wait guys what’s going on, why won’t you invite Asami? She really misses spending time with you!_ **

_It’s complicated, just some…girl stuff that you wouldn’t understand._

**_[Shark brows] Oh so Bo understands it but I don’t? Come on guys just tell me what’s going on. ‘Sami really isn’t happy at the moment because she hasn’t seen any of you in so long._ **

**_[Hopeless Homo] Well she should have thought about that before she kissed my sister…TWICE!_ **

**_[Opium] Baatar!_ **

**_[Bo the himbo] BAATAR!_ **

_He’s right tho…but I’m sorry you had to find out like that Mako._

**_[Shark brows] Wait @Baatar which sister?_ **

**_[Opium] I love that that’s what matters rn…_ **

**_[Hopeless Homo] Kuvira. Why’d you think Korra won’t talk to her?! Because Sato kissed her girlfriend!_ **

**_[Shark brows] Oh…well I can’t really be mad tbh, I kissed a guy I met at work not that long ago. I guess that makes us even._ **

_I don’t actually know what to say to that…shit I gotta go, Kuvira just got out of the shower! @Opal can u pick me up at 7?_

**_[Opium] Yh sure, don’t forget to send me ur new address! Wait why do you have to go just cuz she got out of the shower?_ **

**_[Hopeless Homo] Because she’s hoping to get fucked again_ **

**_[Opium] TMI_ **

**_[Bo the himbo] Tbf you did ask babe_ **

**_[Hopeless Homo] Ok well I’m gonna go, I’ve got an astrophysics exam to study for. Bye you badass bitches_ ** **_😉_ **

**_[Shark brows] I’ve gotta go too, I’m headed to the gym so I’ll ttyl._ **

**_[Bo the himbo] I guess that just leaves us boo_ ** **_😊_ **

**_[Opium] You are aware that we could just talk to each other in person? You’re literally sat next to me on the couch._ **

**_[Bo the himbo] I know but this is so much more fun._ **

Korra put her phone back down on the bedside table with a smile, she loved her friends despite how crazy they were and they never failed to brighten up her day. Not that she ever really needed it because she had Kuvira who lit up her life just by existing. It was her girlfriend’s voice that eventually brought her out of her day-dream-like state and when she turned around, so she was sat up on the bed facing the bathroom door, her eyes bugged out at the sight before her.

“Babe I’m just gonna grab something to eat and then I’m off, do you want anything?” the raven-haired girl said and Korra couldn’t answer because her jaw was hanging open as she ogled her girlfriend who was in her full[ uniform](https://wdrfree.com/stock-vector/download/police-officer-character-cartoon-color-drawing-illustration-vector-design-248009518) (minus her shoes) and walking past the bed as if she didn’t know what her outfit was doing to Korra.

“You. I want you.” She blurted, a furious blush covering her cheeks and Kuvira stopped dead in her tracks before turning to look at her lover with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“I didn’t know this was a thing for you.” She said smugly and as Korra’s eyes roamed her blue-clad body she couldn’t help but feel incredibly confident. She wore dark blue pants that were snug yet not uncomfortable and gave her great freedom to move in, a paler blue shirt that had a gold badge on the left hand side, accompanied by a blue tie that matched her slacks. The entire outfit was brought together by the heavy-duty grey belt that sat around her hips with a walkie-talkie attached as well as a gun holster and other compartments containing things like handcuffs, a taser etc. Her hair was in its classic braid and she’d forgone the optional hat the precinct had offered her, after all she felt it constricted her head.

The only negative (although Korra considered it a positive factor) about the outfit was the tightness of the crotch, she’d been given pants that were made for their female officers and of course whilst she was a girl the slacks hadn’t been made to accommodate a dick…let alone one as big as hers so there was a noticeable bulge at the front of them but Korra thought that only made the ensemble a million times more attractive. She might have to ask the precinct for a pair of men’s trousers, if only to stop her co-workers from staring.

“Oh yeah, this is totally a thing. Now why don’t you handcuff me and fuck me ‘til I break, after all I’ve been a bad girl **officer**.” Korra purred with a sultry smile and she could see the lust in her lover’s eyes but Kuvira’s sense of duty got the better of her.

“Sorry babe, I’m going to be late but I love you and we’ll definitely explore this later!” She promised, pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek before dashing out of their room to find her shoes and keys which left Korra on their bed, naked and inexplicably turned on.

\--------------------------------

After getting dressed and eating some breakfast the Inuit girl had spent most of the day unpacking what felt like thousands of cardboard boxes that were piled up and scattered around their new apartment. She decided to deal with their clothes first and began the long process of opening all the boxes and tipping their contents out until she was surrounded by a swamp of underwear, bras, t-shirts and sweatpants. Their wardrobe was built into the wall so thankfully they hadn’t had to buy a new one when they’d got the place which meant Korra only had to decide which items went where. Should she put all of their clothes together? Should she put them separately? Putting them together wouldn’t make much sense because they couldn’t share lots of their outfits due to their height difference (Kuvira had accidentally put on one of Korra’s t-shirts the other day and it had looked like a crop top on her, exposing her chiselled abdomen and full six pack- Korra hadn’t minded losing her shirt at all as the sight was truly delicious- but they didn’t share sizes in anything.).

She finally decided on splitting the wardrobe in half, putting Kuvira’s stuff on the left and her own on the right and then if needs be she could just steal stuff from her girlfriend’s side when and if she wanted to. As she dug through the mountain of clothes she found her lover’s hooded denim jacket that she coveted so dearly and Korra grinned at all the memories she with it. She hadn’t seen the item in months, her girlfriend having stopped wearing it for some reason and when she lifted it to her nose to inhale what should be that gorgeous woody scent she understood why. She could instead smell roses and was that…motor oil? Either way she knew that aroma and she also knew it didn’t belong to her nor Kuvira, instead being matched with none other than Asami Sato.

She scowled and took the jacket straight into their laundry room where their new washing machine was, placing the jacket inside and put an abundance of her girlfriend’s fabric softener in with it before putting it on a cold wash and leaving the machine to do its thing. She would not have that smell plaguing her wardrobe or any of Kuvira’s clothes, not for a second. She was too angry at her best friend, too hurt by her actions and she swore that if she ever saw her in person she would let rip and tear her a new one.

She finished unpacking the bedroom until she was down to one last box which mainly consisted of stuff Kuvira had brought from her republic city apartment and as Korra opened it she grinned. It was like looking at her girlfriend in objects, each item representing part of the other girl and who she was. Wrapped in endless amounts of bubble wrap were a variety of gaming consoles and controllers as well as a large stack of game cases all on the left hand aside of the box and on the right hand side there were several little oddities and knick-knacks that Korra had never seen before. One was a photograph of a young Kuvira splattered head to toe in mud but grinning like an idiot in her soccer kit as she held a massive trophy above her head, her teammates behind her (also covered in mud) with their arms in the air in triumph. It was a sweet photo as Kuvira looked to be in elementary school, roughly 10 years old, and she’d been such an adorable kid. Her black hair was messy and long, tied back (very badly) into a ponytail with loose strands everywhere and although it was hard to see her face given the splatters of mud and the grass stains Korra could just about make out the small beauty spot under her eye.

She put the photo to one side and looked at what was next in the box, another photo but this time of a slightly older Kuvira who was probably 14 or 15 and at this point had started to hit puberty. She’d had a huge growth spurt since the last photo and was now almost 6 foot in this picture as well as being lanky as all hell with enormously long arms and legs. Korra had only ever seen her girlfriend buff and ridiculously well-muscled so this skinny version was something to behold. She was sat next to a massive dog who had a yellow harness on and he was brindled with a white chest and had very short fur. He was licking her face and she was smiling at him, one hand scratching behind his ear and the other on his chest. They both looked so happy that Korra couldn’t help but smile softly at the picture as she remembered her own childhood dog, Naga, who’d been her closest friend for many years before she died. When she turned the photo over she noticed that there was some small writing on the back of it written in pencil. It said ‘Taka and Kuvira.’ But she knew the Beifongs had never owned a dog so she wondered who this canine companion was, making a small note in her head to ask the other girl later.

She put the picture aside and looked to see what else was in the box, noticing what looked like a high-school yearbook and she pulled it out, examining it as she did so. It was incredibly damaged, the corners bent, the front stained with god-knows-what and as soon as she opened it her heart dropped. The pages were either torn or covered in writing and Korra’s heart clenched when she read what had been scrawled across the pages.

_Freak._

_Shemale._

_Tranny._

_Heshe._

_Chick-with-a-dick._

She flipped over to the next page which was supposed to be full of pictures of all the students but instead it had more slurs scribbled on it. The tanned girl couldn’t quite believe it when she continued to thumb through more pages and saw that they all contained hateful messages or insults and she couldn’t understand why Kuvira had kept it. She quickly closed it, not wanting to see anymore and put it to one side before pulling out the last item which appeared to be a military uniform and it had the letters ‘ZYA’ embroidered on the jacket pocket in big bold letters. She also noticed a pair of dog tags tucked into said pocket and she carefully removed them, looking for a name to see who the uniform had belonged to. She expected to see an old family member’s name so her eyes widened in shock when she saw ‘K. Beifong’ engraved into them and her girlfriend’s birthday also etched in. She knew so much about Kuvira yet somehow she felt like she hardly knew her at all, there was so much they hadn’t talked about but that felt impossible to believe given the hours and hours they’d spend chatting about their childhood’s. Quickly grabbing her phone she decided to ask the Krew 2.0 a few questions.

@Opal @Baatar so random question, just been unpacking some of Kuvira’s stuff in the new apartment and I found a military uniform with dogs tags that have her name on them. It has ‘ZYA’ embroidered on it…do you know where it’s from?

**[Opium] She didn’t tell you? ‘ZYA’ is Zaofu Youth Army, she joined when she was 16 and stayed until she was 20. After 20 you either leave or move to Zaofu’s adult military site but you only do that if you want to actually work in the army for the rest of your life. She left so she could go to the Police academy. The good thing about the youth army is that it doesn’t clash with school, all the training and stuff was after school hours or on the weekends.**

How the hell do I not know this? That’s so cool!

**[Hopeless Homo] Dickstain used to let me come to her training rallies so I could stare at the hot boys, it was awesome**

**[Opium] Firstly, you’re such a hoe. Secondly, aren’t you supposed to be studying for your astronaut exam?**

**[Hopeless Homo] Astrophysics Opal, astrophysics. And yes I am but I’ll never pass up the chance to talk about those military lads. Ugh, be still my beating heart.**

Ew…but on a separate note, thanks for the info Opal, I was curious XD

Wait…I’ve had a thought…

Do you think they’ll will still fit her?

 **[Hopeless Homo] Girl are you thinking what I’m thinking?** **😉**

Idk…are you thinking about having rough sex with your sister whilst she’s wearing her military uniform and has her hands around your throat as she fucks you into the next country?

**[Hopeless Homo] NO EW EW EW I’M GONNA PUKE THAT’S GRIM!**

**[Opium] THAT IS NOT AN IMAGE I EVER WANT IN MY HEAD!**

**[Bo the himbo] WHAT HAS THIS CHAT TURNED INTO? WHAT HAVE I JUST READ? I NEED TO BLEACH MY EYES!**

**[Shark brows] @Korra you’re such a hoe for Kuvira…who remembers in high-school when Korra would always tell us that she was a top and would never bottom for anyone?**

**[Hopeless Homo] THE SHADE!**

**[Bo the himbo] Oml yeah, she was always like ‘I’m such a top that other tops would bottom for me.’**

I WAS NOT!

**[Hopeless Homo] DON’T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT GIRL! Looks like Kuvira made a bottom out of you oh also apparently you’re a sub now too…and what about that praise kink?**

**[Bo the himbo] TEA!**

**[Opium] Haha Ra-ra is getting OWNED!**

Fuck off the lot of you. I’m going to finish unpacking.

**[Shark brows] Try not to get sweat on the uniform when you masturbate whilst wearing it…**

**[Bo the himbo] OH OH OH OOOOOOH! THE BURN!**

**[Hopeless Homo] I don’t think sweat is the bodily fluid we need to worry about**

**\------------------------------------**

Korra had finally finished unpacking everything and more or less putting it in the right place by the time 6:30 had rolled around and she realised she should probably start getting ready to go out because whilst she wasn’t like Opal or Asami (who each took about 3 hours to get ready) she knew she’d need the full half hour. She went through the now beautifully organised wardrobe and picked a pair of high-waisted camouflage cargo pants and a black spaghetti strap crop top. This way she could show off her toned stomach and muscular arms without feeling too self-conscious plus she knew Kuvira **loved** it when she flaunted the muscles in her shoulders and upper arms. She settled on natural makeup and tied her long hair up in its classic high pony with two loose strands either side of her face after which she put a couple of silver rings on (She already had her promise ring on, although this was no surprise as she hadn’t actually taken it off since Kuvira’s birthday and didn’t plan on doing so anytime soon) and grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked **fierce.**

After quickly slipping some blue sneakers on she grabbed her phone and texted her girlfriend a quick message to say she was going out and probably wouldn’t be home when Kuvira finished work but she didn’t want her to worry. The message delivered but didn’t get read and Korra wasn’t surprised or offended as she imagined her lover was busy on the job. She made sure to get her house keys and wallet which she tucked into one of the many pockets in her pants and just as she did so there were two loud knocks at her door. She rushed to open it and grinned when she saw Baatar Jr, Opal and Bolin stood there beaming at her.

“Hey bitch! Nice pad!” Baatar exclaimed as he hugged her, sticking his head through the door to examine the new apartment.

“Thanks Jr, now who’s ready to get their party on?!” She asked with a grin and they all cheered as they made their way the stairs and to Opal’s car. As promised she was the designated driver which brought a great sense of relief to the others who had reputations for getting far too drunk far too quickly and then ending up in all sorts of trouble.

“So what do you know about this club Bo?” Opal asked once they were all in the car and she’d started driving and her boyfriend grinned at her proudly.

“It’s only the hippest club in the city! It’s relatively new but everyone I know has been raving about it and as I said earlier it’s massively popular with the LGBTQ community because of how open and safe it is. Oh and apparently the booze is good quality without being overpriced.”

“Ok well now I’m even more excited! Decent yet affordable booze is where it’s at!” Korra said with a grin from the backseat and Baatar who was sat next to her cheered in agreement.

“You know, Korra you should try and convince Kuvira to come with us one day! I’m sure she’d have a blast!” Bo suggested and everyone else in the car snorted with laughter but not unkindly.

“I love you himbo but you’re so wrong, I’ve asked her multiple times but she always says no. She’d much rather stay home and watch ‘The Act’ or play video games.” Korra admitted with a smile.

“Wait isn’t ‘The Act’ that really creepy show about that little girl who’s ill but isn’t actually ill and it’s all her mom or something?” Opal asked and Korra grimaced as she remembered sitting with her girlfriend to watch the first episode but having to cover her eyes for most of it.

“Yep, that’s the one. It’s so gross and messed up but since she’s gotten over her fear of injuries she’s just been watching more and more gory stuff. I’m dreading the day she discovers the human centipede film.” She said and Baatar made fake vomiting noises from beside her.

“Ok! Moving swiftly on!” Opal said and they all laughed only to be interrupted by Korra’s phone pinging loudly. She checked to see the notification and scowled when she saw that for the second time that day it was Asami.

“Uh oh.” Bo started “I know that look, it’s Salami isn’t it?”

Korra crossed her arms and just made a ‘hmph’ noise which caused Bo to turn around in his seat from the front so he could face her.

“Maybe you should just talk to her? Not tonight obviously but at some point you two should probably hash it out. She’s your best friend Korra and I know she messed up big time but maybe give her a chance?” He said diplomatically which caused Baatar Jr to nod in agreement, nudging the Inuit girl in the ribs when she didn’t respond.

“Yeah, ok, sure.” She eventually said with a sigh and both the boys grinned at her, Bolin turning back round so he could look at the road instead.

“Babe.” He said cautiously and Opal glanced at him briefly before answering.

“What is it Bolin?”

“You’re going the wrong way, you needed to take that left turn back there.”

“How was I supposed to know that? You’re the navigator Bo!”

“I was busy being Korra’s therapist!”

**\------------------------------------**

Her friend had been right, this club had the best music and the alcohol was fantastic! They’d definitely have to come back here again. Korra was probably eight…nine…maybe ten drinks in…no definitely nine…wait did shots count as individual drinks or as one? She’d completely lost count of what she’d consumed but she didn’t really care as she danced with Baatar Jr to Katy Pery’s ‘Last Friday night’ singing all the words with him, perfectly in sync with the song.

 _‘Yeah we danced on tabletops’_ She sang, laughing as he grabbed her hands and span her around as he sang the next line, albeit very badly.

_‘And we took too many shots’_

Korra was proud to say that she was actually a very good singer, having starred in her high-school’s musical production of ‘Mean girls’ as none other than Janis Sarkisian and Bolin playing Damian Hubbard. They’d both aced their favourite number ‘Revenge Party’ as they’d fed off each other’s energy, belting out powerful chords which earned them a standing ovation.

_‘Think we kissed but I forgot’_

_‘Last Friday night!’_ They sang in unison and they fell about into fits of drunken laughter together as Bo and Opal joined them, dancing (rather horrendously) as a group until the song was over and Korra decided to go and get another drink, stumbling to the bar with a dopey grin plastered to her face

She slurred her order of a Jack Daniels to the bartender who quickly made one up for her and she took it gratefully, sliding some money to him over the bar and turning to watch the mass of bodies on the dancefloor with a grin.

“Korra?”

She looked around to see who was talking to her and her heart dropped when she saw Asami sat next to her at the bar. How had she not noticed her before? Was she really that drunk?

“What the hell do you want?” she grumbled, sipping her drink before placing the glass down on the bar, sending a scowl to her supposed best friend.

“Korra please, I just want my best friend back. Look I’m sorry about what happened between me and Kuvira but it’s honestly not such a big deal.” The CEO said and already the tanned girl could tell she was more than tipsy as she slurred and slipped over her words.

“You kissed her ‘Sami, you kissed her twice.”

“Can you really blame me? She’s just so sexy.” The raven-haired woman hiccupped with a giggle and Korra glared at her venomously.

“Hey watch it, she’s **my** girlfriend, don’t talk about her like that.” She hissed and the dopey far-away look featured on her friend’s face disappeared, replaced by one of irritation.

“Y’know Korra, I bet she didn’t tell you the truth about what happened between us! **She** kissed me and not only that but then we went back to my apartment and fucked for hours and hours and **hours**!” Asami spat and the Inuit girl wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol but she felt pure rage encompass her as she turned to scowl furiously at her friend.

“No you didn’t Asami, don’t fucking lie to me. She told me what happened.”

“Oh did she really? Then she must have missed the part where I sucked her off on my bed.” She slurred, pointing an accusatory finger at her friend which only caused Korra to become angrier.

“Yeah right, and even if you did I don’t care because she doesn’t love you!” She spat and she saw Asami’s features twist in fury before suddenly a cold liquid was splashed all over her face and once she’d wiped her eyes she saw her empty glass in her best friend’s hand and realised that she’d just had her own drink thrown at her.

Oh this bitch was dead.

She cried out and lunged at the other girl, knocking her off of her barstool and onto the floor, yelling at her as she did so and what neither of them had realised was that their yelling had managed to gather quite a large crowd and now they were fighting the onlookers only egged them on.

“You bitch! That was good alcohol!” Korra screeched as Asami pushed her off of her and got back onto her feet. The shorter girl followed suit and tried to slap the other girl but missed which gave her friend a chance to stamp on her foot with the heel of one of her stilettos.

“Korra! Asami! Stop!”

They both recognised the voice as Bolin but neither of them cared as they pulled at each other’s hair, dug nails into skin and try to hit each other in various different ways. Asami’s fingers dug into the skin on her bare arm and the tanned girl bared her teeth at her former friend, shoving her away roughly which in turn caused the CEO to stumble so her back was facing the Inuit girl.

“Just accept it Korra! I’m more attractive than you are and that’s why she fucked me!” Asami yelled as the shorter girl grabbed her in a choke hold from behind which was far less effective than she’d hoped given that her friend was taller than her. Soon the CEO manoeuvred them so she now had her own arm around Korra’s throat from behind until a swift kick to the knee caused her to let go and stumble back in pain. Asami growled and went to lunge at the tanned girl again but her arms were restrained and she looked to see a familiar looking cop behind her, handcuffing her.

“Kuvira!” She exclaimed with excitement and immediately stopped resisting so she could lean back into the other woman’s body, a gooey look in her eyes and a dopey grin once again plastered to her lips.

“Get off of her you girlfriend-kissing whore!” Korra snarled and she went to attack the CEO but soft hands held her own arms firmly, also handcuffing them behind her back and she realised that Kuvira had let go of Asami and moved to her, now restraining her.

“Outside. **Now.** ” The cop barked gruffly and with both women now cuffed she firmly and swiftly started to walk them out of the club, a hard look on her face. It made the Inuit girl gulp as she sobered up a little, recognising that glare, the last time she’d seen that face on her girlfriend a hole had been punched in the wall.

The cool night air was a relief and neither girl had realised how hot they’d been in the nightclub, the gentle breeze cooling both their bodies and tempers. Korra heard footsteps behind them and realised that their friends had followed them out of the club and into the car park where she could see Kuvira’s cop car parked. The officer walked them up to it and stopped when they got there, gently moving Korra and Asami to stand a decent distance apart before she spoke to them.

“Ladies do you know why I’ve had to handcuff you?” She asked in a serious and somewhat irritated voice and they looked at each other shamefully before nodding silently and Kuvira made note of the gesture as she continued.

“Ok, then you know that the behaviour you two have exhibited tonight is not acceptable and is a punishable offense.” She stated and Asami giggled slightly, blushing as she did so.

“Oh I don’t mind as long as you’re the one punishing me Officer Beifong.” She slurred, the effects of the alcohol still coursing through her veins and Korra bared her teeth, moving to give her friend a piece of her mind but she looked at her girlfriend, stood there with her arms crossed and glaring at her chidingly so she thought better of it and stayed put.

“Miss Sato comments like that will be ignored. Now I have a choice here: I can arrest you two on the charges of disorderly conduct in a public setting or you two can agree that when I take these cuffs off you’ll behave and I can let you go with a warning. Either way I will have to write up reports on both of you and it’ll be marked on your profile that you have one strike, this means that any future altercations or offenses will be taken more seriously. Do you understand?” She barked and Korra nodded, as did Asami which gave Kuvira a great sense of relief.

“Good. Now tell me what happened.” The cop ordered and she pulled a small notepad and pencil from her belt, ready to take notes from the two women before her.

“We were having a small argument about you that then escalated to physical violence.” Korra said with a shrug, seeing no reason to hide the truth from her girlfriend.

“Right…and am I correct in my assumption that you two are under the influence of alcohol?”

“We’re both completely hammered if that’s what you’re asking.” Asami said with a small grin, still giggly from the copious drinking she’d done earlier that evening.

“Ok and are either of you under the influence of any drugs?”

Korra went to answer but was cut off by her plastered friend who bit her lip and looked at Kuvira with half-lidded eyes.

“Maybe, maybe not…why don’t you put your fingers in my mouth and find out?” She flirted and the officer’s eyes widened slightly before she pulled her radio off of her belt and held it up to her mouth. “This is Officer Beifong on Southside, I’ve got a 10-51 here who is suggesting she’s a 10-50 but given her state it’s hard to tell whether she’s serious or not. Requesting advice from a senior office. **Over**.” There was a brief moment of silence but soon the radio crackled back to life as she received a response.

_“Officer Beifong this is Chief Beifong speaking, get an 11-10 from the subject and we’ll mark it on her citizen profile. 11-40. **Over.** ”_

“Understood Chief. 11-42. Officer Beifong **over and out.** ” She replied and clicked the radio back onto her belt.

“Ma’am I’m going to need you to be serious and answer me in an adult manner. Are you under the influence of drugs?” She asked and Asami smiled at her, stepping forwards so she could be even closer to the cop.

“Oh I can be an **_adult_** for you officer.” She purred leaning into Kuvira’s space, getting close enough that the cop could smell the alcohol on her and she wrinkled her nose in disgust, stepping back and retrieving her radio from her belt again.

“Officer Beifong on Southside again, the 10-51 isn’t cooperating but isn’t resisting either, requesting advice from a senior officer. **Over.** ”

_“This is Chief Beifong speaking, permission to arrest on charge of 150 if behaviour continues. **Over.** ”_

“Understood. **Over and out**.” She replied before turning back to the CEO as she clipped her radio to her belt once more and she silently prayed that the woman would just cooperate.

“Miss Sato I am going to have to arrest you if you don’t answer the question. I’ll only ask once more, are you under the influence of any drugs?”

Asami hesitated and pouted a little as her flirtatious efforts were ignored so she stepped back to her original pace by the cop car and shook her head.

“Ok, well seeing as you’ve both calmed down I’m letting you off with a warning but that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.” She explained as she uncuffed the raven-haired girl who staggered over to Opal, Bo and Baatar Jr.

“Take her home, I’ll deal with **this.** ” The cop said to the group as she gestured to Korra who was pouting beside her and they nodded with big smiles, ushering the CEO to Opal’s car, Baatar giving her a thumbs up and a wink as they walked away which only made her roll her eyes. Once they were gone Kuvira leant back against the side of her patrol car and looked at her lover who was still pouting.

“First day on the job and I’ve had to cuff my girlfriend to stop her from clawing out her best friend’s eyes. Jesus...what the hell were you thinking babe? Imagine if it had been a different officer, you’ve could’ve had a fine! I should drag your ass to the station just to teach you a lesson…but you’re too drunk for that.” Kuvira said with a sigh and she felt Korra lean into her side.

“I’m sorry, she said some really horrible stuff and I’m so plastered I just lost it. Please love me.” She slurred, pressing her face into the cop’s bicep and she smiled in relief when she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulder and a soft kiss get pressed to her head.

“Of course I love you Kor-Kor, you dork. I was just worried about you, it might’ve be worse if it wasn’t me. Now come on let’s get you home. I’ll drive you back to the precinct and then I can sign off duty and we can go to the apartment.” Kuvira said and Korra nodded, a wave of relief washed over her as she heard the click of the cuffs being unlocked and her hands were freed. She immediately turned to face her girlfriend and pressed a hot wet kiss to her lips, smiling giddily into it as she toyed with the officer’s tie, tugging it with one hand as her other slid down to her crotch, cupping the bulge of her pants. The whole time that her girlfriend had been talking to Asami she’d been silently undressing her with her eyes and the strain of her girlfriend’s pants against her crotch had attracted her attention multiple times and she felt like it was practically begging her to touch it. So she was disappointed when Kuvira pulled away from the kiss and took both of Korra’s hands in her own pulling them off of her body.

“I will put those cuffs straight back on if you can’t keep your wandering hands to yourself Miss Kunuk. ” She growled in that _oh so sexy_ voice of hers and the Inuit girl felt her knees go weak although she couldn’t tell if that was the vodka shots she’d done finally taking effect.

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Babe please get in the car.”

“Ugh fiiiiine…y’know you’re no fun when you’re in work-mode.”

“And you’re no fun when this painfully drunk.”

“Touché.”

“You don’t even know what that means. Oh and I love this outfit by the way.” She admitted, placing her hand on the small of Korra’s back as she helped her into the back of the vehicle and her girlfriend giggled childishly.

“I knew you would, that’s why I wore it. Do you like the camouflage pants? They look like yours.” She said with a grin and Kuvira stopped, looking at her lover quizzically.

“Babe I don’t have any camouflage pants.”

“Yes you do, you’ve got that sexy ZYA uniform!” Korra said with a wide smile and the cop laughed heartily at that.

“Oh wow I’d forgotten I still had it to be honest, what is your obsession with women wearing uniforms anyway?” She teased with a chuckle and the blue-eyed girl pressed a quick kiss to her cheek as she got into the cop car.

“Not women, just you.” She admitted and with that the shut the door leaving the taller girl to stand there stunned before she got into the driver’s seat with a small smile on her face a she shook her head in disbelief. It was going to be a long evening.

Now that they finally in the car the walkie talkie on her belt went off and she recognised the voice as Lin’s again. She immediately pulled the device from her belt and listened to the message before responding

_“Officer Beifong what’s the status on the 415 on Southside? **Over**.”_

“Officer Beifong receiving, 415 is a code 4 and I’ve got a 10-51 in the car. Both subjects were given warnings which will be marked onto their citizen profiles upon immediate return to the precinct. Requesting permission to go 10-10 after returning in order to get the citizen home. **Over**.”

There was a brief pause as Lin was clearly confused by the request but after a second or two of silence the radio crackled to life again.

_“Permission granted. I’ll inform the cadets to 10-99 in preparation for your return. Chief Beifong **over and out.”**_

**\------------------------------------**

**1 week later**

Korra’s thumb hovered over the ‘call’ button and she chewed her lip, her knee bouncing as she considered the choice she was about to make. She was sat on the couch in the living room of her and Kuvira’s apartment and it was Saturday so her girlfriend was off work and currently still sleeping, it was after all only 8am.

After a second or two of contemplating she decided to bite the bullet and pressed ‘call’ listening to the loud dialling sound as she waited with baited breath for the recipient to answer as she moved the phone to her ear.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Asami.” She replied despondently and she could hear the surprise in the CEO’s voice.

_“Korra?!”_

“Yeah, it’s me. Look…I really miss you, you’re my best friend and I think we’ve both been really immature about this, me in particular so…I’m sorry.”

_“Oh spirits Korra I’m so sorry too, I messed up big time and I miss you so much. I really want to be friends again but I have to tell you…I **still** have feelings for Kuvira…but I PROMISE I won’t act on them. You love her and she clearly loves you so I won’t interfere…I’m sorry if I put any strain on your relationship. I mean that.”_

“I can’t stop you from liking her so I’m not going to try, as long as you keep that promise. Do you wanna go for coffee tomorrow?”

_“Coffee would be great, I’ll text you a place and time?”_

“Perfect, see you tomorrow Salami.” Korra said with a smile and she heard a chuckle from the other end of the phone.

_“Ok, see you tomorrow.”_

She hung up and sighed with relief, that had gone much better than she’d expected and she had to say she was grateful that Asami had been so good about the whole thing. It would be good to have her best friend back and maybe that meant she could add her to the ‘Krew 2.0’. She’d have to ask the others first. She was brought out of her thoughts by someone clearing their throat behind her and when she turned to look, what she saw made her jaw drop and her cheeks flush scarlet.

“Cadet Beifong reporting for duty.”

As those words suggested, Kuvira was stood before her in her Zaofu Youth Army uniform, smirking proudly as she watched her girlfriend’s face flood with a mix of emotions: lust, hunger, shock and adoration. It was a simple ensemble consisting of camouflage pants, an olive green t-shirt with a camouflage jacket on top. On her feet were beige combat boots which looked akin to caterpillar boots and as her eyes travelled upwards Korra noticed the heavy duty belt that was a beige colour, matching the tall girl’s shoes. On top of her head was a dark green beret with a ‘ZYA’ badge on it and it sat neatly on perfectly brushed hair that had been scraped back into a tight bun.

“Oh…uh…I uh…wow…h-hi.” Korra stammered as Kuvira took her hand and gently pulled her up off of the couch, holding her close as the radio in the kitchen started to play some music. The tanned girl recognised the tune but couldn’t place it since she was too enraptured with her girlfriend as she placed her hands on her neck, stretching up to press a soft kiss to her lips.

“Hey.” Kuvira murmured once the kiss had ended, putting her hands on Korra’s hips and pulling her closer as she began to sway from side to side.

“Will you be the Peggy Carter to my Steve Rogers and dance with me?” She asked innocently and a lightbulb went off in the Inuit girl’s head as she realised that’s where she recognised the music from. It was Harry James’ ‘It’s been a long long time’ and it had been in the final scene of Avengers Endgame which was one of their favourite films to watch (And one of the only films that she’d seen Kuvira cry at.)

“You’re such a nerd.” Korra teased with a laugh and her heart fluttered as she saw an embarrassed blush creep up her girlfriend’s cheeks so she quickly kissed her cheek and grinned at the older girl.

“But you’re **my** nerd so yes, I’d love to dance with you.”

Kuvira’s face lit up and she grinned dopily at the younger girl, the hands on the tanned girl’s hips squeezing slightly in anticipation. Korra started to sway with her, pressing soft and sweet kisses to her lover’s lips, both of them smiling giddily as they did so. They stayed like that for several, dancing to the quiet trumpets coming from the radio, just basking in the comfortable quiet that surrounded this intimate moment. Did Korra want to fuck her girlfriend into the next realm when she had her military uniform on? Absolutely. But was she content in just allowing herself to be held as she danced with the love of her life in their shared apartment? 100% yes. The quiet and soft intimacy was something she craved more than she’d realised and she never wanted this moment to end.

“Korra?”

The tanned girl now had her cheek resting on Kuvira’s chest, her eyes closed as they continued to sway gently, even as the song came to an end.

“Mhm?” She hummed as strong yet gentle fingers came up to the back of her head, stroking her hair softly and slowly.

“I want to take you out.”

“What…like to dinner or with a gun because I’m open to both.”

The hand on her back tensed as did the arms around her, and she could feel the muscles flexing against her body, Kuvira’s protective nature taking over.

“I’m joking Teddy-Bear.”

Her girlfriend’s body relaxed and Korra smiled to herself, loving how fiercely the taller girl wanted to protect her.

“Ok…good. I mean to dinner, I was thinking somewhere fancy and before you say ‘but we’re not fancy people’ I know that and I know we don’t ‘do’ dates but I want to treat you.” Kuvira explained and she was right. They didn’t typically do dates like other couples did, usually opting to watch a movie or play video games together whilst eating a takeout.

“Ok, I’m down. Do you have any ideas as to where we could go?” She asked, looking up from her girlfriend’s chest and she saw the proud grin that stretched across the taller girl’s face, indicating that she’d already planned it all out.

“There’s this place called the Lotus Moon and it’s supposed to serve the best food in town. What do you say?”

“I say yes but first, take me to bed and fuck me Cadet. I love dancing with you but I don’t think I can resist your charm for much longer.” Korra admitted unabashedly which only resulted in Kuvira’s smile widening smugly.

“Yes Ma’am, with pleasure.”

**\------------------------------------**

They were curled up in bed with one another, just a thin sheet covering them as their bodies were still hot and flushed from their exuberant love-making and it was then that Korra remembered she’d wanted to ask her girlfriend about something.

“That photo, the one with you and the dog, Taka, who is he?

The hand stroking her arm, drawing random patterns over her tanned skin stopped and the silence that followed her question worried her but almost as quickly as it had stopped her girlfriend’s gentle fingers started drawing invisible lines and swirls on her arm again.

“He was a therapy dog. For my anger. I got to see him once a week during my sessions with Dr Carter.” Kuvira stated and the tone of her voice held no emotion, something Korra had noticed would happen when she talked about a difficult topic.

“Oh. He seemed to like you, you both looked so happy in that photo.”

“Yeah, we were. He felt like my only friend for a long time.”

Something hung in the air unspoken and whilst the Inuit girl didn’t want to push too hard or pry too much she knew that Kuvira would tell her if she didn’t want to talk about it anymore, and she’d respect that boundary if it came to it.

“What happened to him?”

“Dr Carter had to rehome him because he got too big. He didn’t fit in the house anymore and I begged Su to let him come to us but she said no. I cried…a lot, he saved my life and I just wanted to repay him. I was in a really shitty place when I first met him, I was getting into fights almost every day and I had my school threatening to get me sent to a juvenile detention centre. That’s when I started therapy with Dr Carter, as a result I met Taka and he just somehow managed to calm me down. He’d been abandoned on the road, left in a cardboard box by his family and Dr Carter rescued him, deciding to keep him once they’d had him checked out by the vets. I felt like he and I were one in the same; his parents didn’t want him and mine didn’t want me either…we just connected I guess.” She said with a slight shrug and Korra felt her heart twist, rolling over onto her front so she could look her girlfriend in the eyes.

“Sounds like he was pretty important to you ‘Vira.” She said with a soft smile which her lover returned, a gentle yet slightly sad look in her eyes.

“Yeah, he was…I’ve never really forgiven Mom for it but it doesn’t matter anymore.” Kuvira stated an she leant down to kiss Korra slowly, relishing the warmth of her lips.

“You’re all that matters to me now little blue.” She murmured, so quietly, between kisses that she didn’t think the tanned girl had heard but the whispered response she got followed by a passionate kiss as Korra straddled her told her otherwise.

“You’re all that matters to me too Teddy-Bear, nothing else, just you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for reading and I just want to say a massive thank you to those of you that have stuck with me throughout this mad journey! I appreciate every single one of you!  
> As always please feel free to leave comments, kudos and feedback!  
> Btw all of the police codes are real codes but please bear in mind that they differ across the world so they probably won't be relevant to where you live.
> 
> 10-51 = Subject is drunk  
> 10-50 = Subject is under the influence of narcotics  
> 11-10 = Get a report  
> 11-40 = Advise if an ambulance is needed  
> 11-42 = No ambulance needed  
> 150 = Refuse to aid/cooperate with an officer  
> 415 = Disturbance of the peace  
> Code 4 = No further assistance needed  
> 10-10 = Off duty  
> 10-99 = Open Police garage door
> 
> Goodbye for now my cinnamon buns uwu (Or at least until i decide to write more Korvira which will probably be in like...2 days because I just love them so much!)


End file.
